


Johnny's big break

by Megamarvelousnerd



Series: Johnny Lawrence needs a hug [3]
Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:55:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26842486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megamarvelousnerd/pseuds/Megamarvelousnerd
Summary: Daniel let Johnny do a commercial for him.
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Series: Johnny Lawrence needs a hug [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957795
Kudos: 18





	1. You Buy Car

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Payphone13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Payphone13/gifts).



> This is a full on inside joke but hope you enjoy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny does a salesman pitch.

Daniel had set up the phone and smiled "Come on. Show me your best salesman pitch" he chuckled knowing he was in for a wild ride.

Johnny stood in front of some cars and did a pose "You want car? We got cars! You can meet a two-time karate loser, Daniel La Russo. We have car, truck but no boats." He looked around "if you come here now we have a deal. Buy a car and get a new tree" he stretched and tapped a car's hood. "We can personally kick the competition in the face!" He kicked up. 

Daniel was laughing so hard "I'm almost convinced that I should get one" he covered his mouth. "Definitely go on please,sir"

Johnny hummed and grinned "We have all types of cars. Big Cars, Sissy Cars, and even baby cars!" He giggled "We have cookies only for our employees and if you try to take one. We will bite you." He hummed "You can even get a car if you don't have a license. We have a buy one get one sale for any car in the lot. So come on down to LaRusso's house'

Daniel kissed his head and ruffled his hair "We should leave the sales pitches to me,bug. It was cute though. I feel scared about your no license rule as well as your buy one get one car deal" he kissed him softly "You goofball. I don't think we're getting you on a commercial anytime soon"

Johnny smiled and hummed "I think we'd get way more customers! Tons of chicks!" He wiggled his nose and yawned softly. "You're all stuffy. Loosen up in your commercials!" 

Daniel rolled his eyes and kissed Johhny. "I see Amanda told you about me kicking the boba tea huh?" He smiled slightly "That's not something I'd normally do. I promise. You're not allowed to kick people either. Don't be a brat" He ruffled his hair. "I mean that! I was just a bit angry thanks to someone painting a dick on my billboard" He hummed "Wonder who that was?' 

Johnny hummed and snuggled into Daniel "I've never ever painted anything in my life! I don't know who that was not me... It was my twin Sandle" He laughed loudly and rubbed his eyes. "My Twin Sandle Lawrence!" 


	2. Sad Commercial Idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based Off The ASPCA Commercials

Daniel chuckled as he came up with an idea for a commercial to post on their Facebook, Johnny would hang around the Car Dealership while Daniel would work and steal the free popcorn while he talked to people around the office. Daniel thought it would be funny to poke fun at those sad dog commercials. He started off just showing Johnny pouting before doing a voice-over. "This man gets our popcorn around the office every day now if we don't sell cars we won't be able to afford the popcorn machine and that would break his heart. So, Donate Now to the get Johnny Popcorn foundation. We started this foundation on the fact that Johnny gets really upset when he doesn't get popcorn. Every time you buy a car 25% of the profits go towards getting this precious boy some of that buttery popcorn" He hummed and sighed softly "Now we are gonna hear from a satisfied donor, Amanda." He smiled as he moved the camera onto Amanda "So why did you choose to add to this foundation?"

Amanda smiled and ruffled Johhny's hair "Well without this foundation we wouldn't have Johnny in our office as much as we do now so I pledged four dollars and couldn't be happier" She hummed "If I only pledged four dollars imagine what pledging a whole car payment would do. We here at LaRusso Auto take this foundation very seriously as we can. You come out with a car and a bonsai tree and a full heart knowing you got this lovely boy his popcorn" She hummed and smiled "So come on down and donate. If you can't take my word for it. Take it from Johnny himself"

Johnny had his mouthful as he spoke "I like Popcorn. I'll be really sad and actually never visit here again if we don't have snacks on the table that I can eat! You can even get your own popcorn but only one bag because otherwise, you're stealing my food and I'll be really upset" He made a grumpy face and huffed. "We also have cookies and coffee that you can have instead of my snacks that Daniel packs for me!" he fussed slightly.

Daniel was losing it behind the camera. "You act like we don't feed you at all! You eat square meals a day. Well at least at when you stay at our house" He mumbled slightly as he cut the recording and posted it.

Some of the Cobra Kai kids were spreading it all over the internet because they thought it was hilarious and the sales tactics worked because people were really interested to get a car in the next few weeks


End file.
